Flicker
by LovelySheree
Summary: A flicker of fire and a flicker of ice. No one knew there was another wielder of an uncontrollable force. Elsa always dreamed of not being alone with her powers, and even when Anna tried to help her out, there was always a hole, but in a Flicker... it all changed. A mysterious man comes to Arendelle with a secret of his own. Will power consume them all?
1. Chapter 1

**Flicker**

**I have trouble finishing stories… But that's just the thing! My creativity is ****_too _****much! I can't keep writing only about one thing, so when I get "bored" of it, I go on to the next one. I'll add the chapters in the previous stories, but it's a long break… Sadly… Anywho, long story short, don't get mad. :P**

**I have been planning this story a lot actually. Well, I've been planning the MAIN part of the story. However, I'm going to be having a lot of Prologues in this story. Mostly because I need a lot of background information, so I may just do a sequel of this short fanfic. Who knows… **

**As usual, my chapters won't have a normal length, I'll try to match them up, but as normal writers have it, some will be long, others will be short. Okay… now that that's out of the way…**

**Inspiration came from the Fanfiction "Singed"! I give credit to that fanfic because it gave me a big boost in this story!**

**Chapter 1: Another**

**Enjoy~**

A man sat in a humble home, he wasn't an old man, one with wrinkles and ruff skin. No, he was a young fellow, but he seemed pleasantly relaxed in his chair on the porch of his house. The windows were creaked open and the early spring snow scattered across the ground around the flowers and new life.

He stood up, looking behind him with a soft smile. Stepping off of the porch steps, he made his way to the stable where a strong black steed stood. Quickly getting the saddle onto his horse, the reins loosely fell across it's dark mane. Bringing the horse out of the stables, he began his way in front of the house.

Reaching next to him, he pulled the mail-box sign that read "Family" and took it off. He began to walk over to a tall willow tree, the leaves overhung like a natural curtain. Making his way towards the center, he walked to three stones. Each reading one simple word…

_Mom_

_Dad_

His smile that he loosely held fell. Getting the sign he still held firmly in his hands, he walked slowly to two rocks.

In one swift movement, he stuck the sign into the ground in-between them. Turning around, he walked away, the "Family" sign letting itself be known in-between the two stones.

Walking back to the horse and hopping on, he road off, erasing the house from his mind…

"That is _so _unfair!" Anna griped at her boyfriend, arguing over the game they were playing.

"Anna… that's how you play Go Fish. If I ask for a card and you have it, then you give it to me so I can match it…" he replied, a 'duh' expression held on his face.

She straitened up, "Fine," she said oh to sweetly. "Then I want all your cards!" she said, a smirk playing on her face as if she'd won.

"It doesn't work like that, Anna."

"But you said I ask for a card and get it! Now, pass them over, bud," she ordered. Her hand held in front of his face expectingly.

"No," he said, looking at his cards, sorting them out.

"What? Come on Kristoff, you can't cheet!" her hand tore from his face and landed at her side, frustrated.

He sighed, putting his cards (face down) _'As if she'd notice anyway…' _he thought, rolling his eyes. "Anna, listen. You can ask for _one _card, then if they _happen _to _have _the card, it's then, and _only _then, do you get the card to add to your matches," he explained, picking up his cards again.

"Man… people must have to be, like, _geniuses, _to play this game," she muttered under her breath, however, Kristoff still heard her loud and clear and he couldn't keep hold of the faint chuckle that seemed to try and escape at any opportunity.

Anna looked at him, a playful 'mad face' on, "Hey! Don't laugh at me!" she hit him lightly and leaned back in her chair, "Whatever… you got a three?" she asked.

Kristoff mumbled something incoherent under his breath as he handed her two threes. Why he wanted to do matches of fours was beyond him…

"Yay! My turn again… hmm," she put her hand to her chin thoughtfully, "Do you have any tens?"

Kristoff raised his eyebrows, looking down at his cards. "…Yes…" he mumbled again.

"Oh! I'm go _good _at this game!" she squealed, happily taking the ten from the deflated blond's hand. "Okay, now how about a four?" she asked again, however this time he noticed her eyes glance _ever so _carefully to behind him.

He glared at his hand, _'I've only got three more cards… how can she guess like this?' _he thought, finally he turned around to see if anyone was behind him.

However, no one was behind him and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Just the normal table with the small mirror that showed his reflection. "Beginner's luck," he grumbled and handed her the card.

"Yeah!" she looked at her cards and frowned. "Do you have a two?" she asked, already knowing he'd shake his head.

"Go. Fish." he said smugly, happy her streak was over.

She rolled her eyes and took a card from the pile, "Wish wish I got my wish!" she yelled, showing him the card.

He stood up, "You've got to be _kidding _me! Are you- I mean- What!? You've got to be the luckiest person I _know!" _he almost yelled, setting his cards down, "I surrender," he breathed. He got up and walked away from the two chairs they sat at, not caring about picking up the cards.

"Oh come _on _Kristoff! My streak has to die _some _time! Come on, you're not a quitter are you?" she chased after him.

He shrugged, "No, I'm a realist, obviously there's no way I can win against you."

She just giggled and walked beside him, "Fine, whatever."

The man road that the rocky mountain took him on. He'd been riding for maybe only 5 hours, and his backside was already quite sore. Grimacing at ever bump, he pushed the horse to a small river bank. One, his horse could get water. Two…

His butt could get the blood back into it.

Walking awkwardly to a shady spot, he rested against a tree, careful not to get too close, noticing that if he did so, he caboose tended to ache in response. Pulling out a knife, he half-heartedly began to cut and whittle at a stick he had picked up along the way.

It was a peaceful day. A true spring afternoon. The birds were chirping happily as the the sound of a small river rushing past the green grass, bringing a relaxing mood around the man. His hazel eyes closed tiredly and his hands found their way at his side.

Knowing, from pervious happenings, to put his knife into his pocket before letting sleep claim him was smart. He lazily placed the knife on the ground, not caring too much.

He took his hat off his head, setting it at his side. His rusty golden hair seemed to reflect the sun's light, the breeze picking up a couple of wondering strands.

Elsa walked out of her room, she'd been reading a book she had picked up recently, but figured since her eyes were tired and droopy that she'd better take a break. She began to casually make her way down the halls of the castle. Looking around, she found no one in the halls, which wasn't peculiar, usually at this time of day, people were out and about doing something with their lives. Sadly, The Queen wasn't one of them.

It's not that she didn't want to live her life to the fullest, no she'd _loved _to live her life to the fullest, but she still had the problem of doing something, _anything. _She was absolutely terrified of adventure.

Anna had always teased her that she'd find an adventurous man to sweep her off her feet.

She highly doubted it though.

Turning the corner, she met a quite normal sight.

Anna and Kristoff.

Arguing.

Or bickering. None really knew what they were even talking about, and to them it was only a friendly debate, but Elsa wouldn't be surprised if a fair amount of Arendelle thought that they were completely _not _meant to be. Only close ones could truly tell what they held. And, honestly, the Queen envied it.

She envied love.

She had her sister of corse, and they were as close as ever. Than there was Kristoff, he honestly was like a brother already to her, even though it had only been a year and a half since the freeze.

She must have been staring for a while because Anna was looking at Elsa expectingly. "Elsa?" she asked, as her sister looked up at her.

Elsa noted Kristoff mumbling something to himself as he followed Anna. _'He must have lost the 'friendly debate',' _she thought, a smile spreading across her face. "Oh nothing, Anna," she began, "Just wondering around," she mused to herself.

Anna raised her eyebrow, "Well, okay… Kristoff and I just got done playing a game of Go Fish or whatever, but he gave up because I was too good," she puffed her chest up pridefully, earning a eye roll from the blond man.

Elsa just gave a light laugh and left her sister and Kristoff be, wandering aimlessly around the castle grounds.

He woke up, his horse nudging his face, "Uhhg, seriously?" he asked, wiping his face free from whatever was on the horse's mouth.

Looking at the sky, he figured that it had been maybe only two hours that he slept. Deciding to get a move on, he stood up and settled himself upon his horse once more.

When he had turned the side of the hill he'd been traveling on, he noticed the beautiful view: Arendelle. He's heard a lot of this miraculous place, he didn't know much of it except that it was quite the place to visit. And from just gazing at it, he could truly tell what a great place it was.

Too bad he wasn't there to stay.

He never stayed.

Never in his life had he stayed anywhere. Even his home, he'd only visit every once in a while, but he gave that up… he had erased his old home from his mind.

Besides, it was easier to run.

It always would be.

He knew deep down inside that it wasn't right, but it's what he knew. If he stayed anywhere for too long, people would know of him.

And he didn't want that.

He must have been in deeper thought than he had assumed, for when he pulled himself out of his daydream, he realized he was already entering the gates of Arendelle.

The guards nodded him though, a warm welcoming smile on their faces.

Nodding in return, he made his way to the nearest Inn.

He wasn't one to enjoy royalty. Not that he wouldn't want it, but he had always lived humbly, he never saw it fit for him to waste something that didn't need wasting. Like money. Why waste it on something name brand when he could easily just get the same quality for a much cheeper price.

And that, that is why he pulled into a quiet looking inn, a bar placed outside where a few talked, stared into space, and wobbled their way out and down the steps that led to the main road. He laughed at their cluelessness in their state, after all, he wasn't one to get drunk.

Hitching his horse to the post that held a short strong rope, he made his way to the building. Hearing his horse grunt at the lack of attention, he just rolled his eyes and tossed some grain for him to munch on as he went inside.

He sat next to a man who seemed lost in an empty bear mug. He had figured he's just had a long day and was zoned, but his passing glances to the beverages that were in front of him, made him figured he hadn't had the money for another cup. Poor lads, only having enough for a drink or two.

He nudged him and got his attention, "Need a beer? On me- Hey! Over here, two beers please!" he yelled, finally sitting down and waiting for a drink.

The man whipped his head towards the new man who was next to him, "No sir, I'm fine," he said stubbornly.

He shook his head, "No! It's fine, I'm new here anyway… only here for a few days," he replied, a longing in his voice that wasn't noticed by the man who held the empty glass.

One beer was set in front of him, taking a small sip, he looked to the man who seemed to stare at the beer with desiring eyes. Sighing, he pushed the mug to the other man.

"No, sir really." There was a quietness between him, "Tempting though, ain't it?" he asked, getting a strange look.

"What was that?"

"I'm a alcoholic… never been able to control it…" placing a few dollars onto the table, the man stood up and grabbed the still empty glass.

"Excuse me, but you don't need to pay for my drink-"

CRASH

"That's not for you…" he turned to leave, "For the cup…" and with that, the man left, not a trace he'd been here, except for the broken mug, scattered over the wooden floor.

The bar tender walked up to the still seated man, "He's a strange one… he'll come in, only stare longingly into those darn beer mugs," he took in a deep sigh, "I've told him to just hitch the road and not bother tempting himself…" he left the rest unsaid however, knowing it was the other mans business, not his own.

"Yeah, too bad… it's nice to have a drink or two," he said, taking a swig.

"The name's Doug, I run the bar here," he smiled, offering his hand.

The stranger took it, a smile of gratitude worn, "Nice t'meet'cha,"

The bar tender raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not one to give out my name…" the man sighed, leaning back.

"And why would that be?" he asked, cleaning up the mess that had been created by the other.

He sighed, "Just… trying to forget the past I guess," he stated, noticing his beer mug was surprisingly low considering how long he'd been there.

"Ah, running from the past. Yep, I get a lot of runners here," the man spoke like it happened everyday.

"Well, it's what us men do to get away right? Go to the bar, get a drink… it's only normal."

The barman only shook his head, "Ya'll think that. Men come here to forget yes… but it seems they only find themselves swimming in their own filth of memories and mistakes." Noticing the curious look on the stranger, he clarified, "No offense to you, sir, it's just what I see happen."

He nodded, "Understandable… Well, just call me Flick,"

"Got it, nice to meet'ya, Flick."

Elsa found herself wondering the streets of her kingdom, saying hello to those who fanned over her. She wasn't one to boast, so only a sky wave was returned to everyone.

Making her way to the kingdom gate, she figured she could take a quiet walk.

Whistles were heard as she walked passed a bar, ignoring them, she walked passed.

"What's all that whistling for?" Flick asked, looking out the door.

The bartender looked up and chuckled, "Well I'll be! The Queen's passing by! Not every day that royalty walks past'cha," he pointed out

"I'm not one to shoot, but what's a pretty queen like her walking around without any guards?" he asked, turning around.

Again, only a chuckle was heard from Doug.

"What?"

"She's not defenseless you know. Man, you must be a big traveler because Queen Elsa's not just some normal queen, ya' know?" he explained, finishing his cleaning job on the floor.

"Why's that?" Flick asked.

"Why not ask around?"

"Well you're right here! Come on, Doug! I've known you for… about five minutes now!" he said, stressing the five minutes.

Doug only laughed, "Yeah yeah, well she's talented, that's all I'm giving ya', Flick. Ask around you'll get an answer…"

Standing up, Flick began to leave.

"Well aren't you gonna pay, boy?" Doug asked, looking him up and down.

He only shrugged in response, reaching into his pockets, "Geez, I thought my company was enough…" throwing a few bucks on the table, he left, wondering what was so special about this Queen or Arendelle.

Elsa nodded at the guards as she made her way out of the kingdom. Knowing it's be getting late soon, she figured she'd only make a quick walk.

Finding the breeze a peaceful change from the bustling roads, she formed some snow along the ground, compressing it to ice. Smiling, she placed her foot on it, as if testing it's safety, and in a second, she flew through the air, skating across the ice.

Flick rushed around the guards at the gates, looking around. Turning to the left, he noticed a few footsteps leading into the forest. _'The forest? Isn't that a little bit dangerous for a lady?' _he thought, knowing the time. Watching the setting sun, he raced into the woods, curiosity getting the better of him.

Tracing the imprints in the dirt, he found himself in front of a trail of ice. _'Ice?' _he thought, looking in wonder at it. Deciding to follow it, he skated his way across, trying to find what the old bartender was talking about.

_'Don't get your hopes up, Flick…' _he told himself, trying to calm his beating heart.

_'But wouldn't it be amazing if… -no! Don't dream of something impossible… you're the only one.' _he argued with himself.

Suddenly the ice stopped, looking around, he saw a beautiful figure in a blue gown, flickering her hands to and fro, causing a gentle snow to fall to the ground.

Ducking behind a tree, Flick took in a sharp breath, his breath suddenly visible. _'No way…' _he breathed, looking at his hand as a flame erupted from his palm.

_'There's another…'_

**And there we go! It's a longer chapter too… the others probably won't be this long. But I needed to get everything in play so thus, it was long. I hope you enjoyed! And again, this probably won't be a long story, just a shorter one… one with adventure and romance of corse! :D **

**For those of you who have read "Singed" I hope I have not offended you or the author because of this story. I do have a different plan, however you man see some similarities in it due to my inspiration coming from it. Anywho, I hope you liked it!**

**I'll update when I can! :)**

**-LovelySheree **


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I'm not updating quickly on this story, but I don't want to update a crapy chapter because I was rushed or something. Besides, these stories are hard to get going mostly because there's so much to organize and get through. *Sigh* but it's still fun.**

**Thanks for the reviews! Thanks for the favorites! Thanks for the Follows!**

**_Previously…_**

'Don't get your hopes up, Flick…' _he told himself, trying to calm his beating heart._

_'_But wouldn't it be amazing if… -no! Don't dream of something impossible… you're the only one.' _he argued with himself._

_Suddenly the ice stopped, looking around, he saw a beautiful figure in a blue gown, flickering her hands to and fro, causing a gentle snow to fall to the ground._

_Ducking behind a tree, Flick took in a sharp breath, his breath suddenly visible. _'No way…' _he breathed, looking at his hand as a flame erupted from his palm._

'There's another…'

**Chapter 2: One Of Me**

Elsa spun around, hearing a scurry behind her. "Hello?" she asked out loud, looking for any signs of life.

Flick had his hand out, zoned in the dim light he held in his hands, though his mind was running everywhere…

_'There's no way!'_

_'I thought I was alone…'_

_'This has _got _to be a dream,' _he took in a deep breath, _'…I really hope it isn't.'_

"Hello?" Elsa tried again, gathering courage to move her feet. She walked over to where she thought the movement was coming from, discovering her ice had melted.

And her ice didn't just… _melt._

To be honest, she didn't think it _could _melt… though this seemed to say otherwise.

Walking to the puddle, she gently placed her hand inside causing her hand to get wet. Wondering what happened, she wondered to behind the brush that covered the ground.

Flick grabbed his chest. He knew she was going to come and find him. He couldn't stay here, if she'd find him, he'd seem suspicious. If he just ran away like always, he wouldn't ever know. He wouldn't know what it would be like, even for a _moment, _to talk to someone who shared this… this _curse._

He never _hated _his powers, but having them caused him to get into many predicaments that he didn't need or want to get into.

He had always dreamed of finding another…

…And here one stood, just behind him.

He stood up, straitening his jacket and peeked behind the tree.

Bad idea.

Right as he peeked from the tree, ice had grabbed his free hand shoving him to the back of the tree he leaned on. Having one arm pinned awkwardly above him and having barley _any _courage to speak, he only let out a faint wince.

"Who are you?" she demanded. Her eyes showed bravery, but the fear, concern and dread seemed to over power and show Flick what the Ice Queen was truly feeling. He saw it as clear as day. She was scared. Scared of _him._

He shot his hands up (well the one that wasn't caught) and showed he meant to harm, "P-please! I didn't mean- mean to scare you."

She felt silly for feeling this, but it was strange not having a 'normal' person call her something beside "Your Majesty," or "Your highness". She never _loved _formalities, but she'd grown so accustom to it, it seemed almost naked without. Than she looked at his hands, they had two leather gloves… _'Gloves?' _she wondered.

Clearing her throat, she loosely let the ice grip fall. "Sorry, I'm not used to people spying in on me," she said, still suspicious.

He placed his now ice free hand behind his head, "Ah, haha, yeah I'm sorry 'bout that," he apologized, glancing around, "Well, t-to be honest… I was sorta spying on you, but…" he trailed off not sure how to say it, "I mean, ahh, never mind."

She raised her eyebrow, looking at him up and down, noting his style and looks, she assumed he was a traveler. Letting the ice completely go, she turned around, "My apologies to assuming otherwise, …?" she felt strange, she didn't know this man's name. Then…

Then why did she feel so close to him?

"Well," his voice called her from her thoughts, "My name… I don't really go by my name. I guess you could say I'm trying to forget it. Just call me, Flick," he said, placing his arms at his side. "Uhm, I guess I'll be going… Elsa, isn't it?" he asked, wondering if he had her name right.

She nodded, too dazed and out of thought to say anything.

"Okay… so I'll just go now- bye!" he walked off, desperately trying to escape the tight hold her eyes had on him.

He mentally slapped himself, _'Really? You probably looked like an idiot! She's the dang _Queen _and you couldn't even remember her own _name!?' _he thought desperately._

Elsa watched him walk away, an eery feeling crawling up her spine. _'Flick…' _she thought, remembering his name, _'Who are you?' _she wondered, not used to such behavior.

XXX

"Come on Kristoff, you don't want to lose to lil' ol' me? Than I challenge you to a rematch!" Anna declared, looking stubbornly at Kristoff.

He groaned, "Anna… if you want a rematch, you'd have to lose."

"The meaning of rematch doesn't mean that the person who asks for it doesn't have to lose," she explained, crossing her arms.

"What?" Kristoff looked at her bewildered, trying his hardest to keep up. "Repeat that again?"

She sighed, "I don't have to _lose _to ask for a rematch. Rematch just means that someone want to re match the person they just played against."

"I-" Kristoff stopped, thinking over his words, "You-" again he stopped. "Fine…" he slumped, letting the happy red-head drag him to where they played.

Finding his way to his feet again, Kristoff sat in the seat, not caring which one. When he turned to face Anna, he realized she had a pouting face, "What?" he asked.

"You're in _my _chair," she pointed to the cushioned seat under his backside.

He shrugged, "Just sit across from me, Anna."

"But-" she gave up, not wanting to look suspicious. "Okay, fine, deal out the cards!" she said happily. _'He won't notice it… will he?' _she thought.

He sealed out the cards, suspiciously looking at Anna throughout the pass-out.

"O…kay," he said, giving himself his seventh card. "I'll let you start," he said, looking at his cards and sorting them out.

Putting on her thinking face, a hand to her chin and and up and down brow, she thought. Making a few thinking noises before finally deciding, "You got any 11s?" she asked him.

Kristoff face-faulted, "Anna, there is _no such thing _as the _11 _card. After ten, it's jacks, queens, and kings."

"Ohh," she nodded, "Than I'll have a jack."

"Go fish," he said, nodding towards the pile.

After she picked up her card, finding that she _didn't _get her wish, he began to think of what to ask her…

And that's when he saw it.

A mirror, just behind Anna's head was a _mirror. _And that's not what was the bad part, he could _completely _see her whole hand! He knew that this was an amazing discovery, but something else seemed to get to him more than the reflection of aces, faces, and shapes.

"You were looking in the mirror _the whole time!" _he accused, standing up and pointing to the mirror.

Anna wince at his sudden outburst but recovered with an innocent smile, "Who me?"

"Yes you, Anna. Don't try and pull that-" he stopped not knowing what to call her pouting face, "-that Anna-face."

Her brows furrowed, "Did you just make my face an insult?" she asked, getting closer to him.

Kristoff's eyes widened, remembering…

Flashback…

_"The only frozen heart around here is yours," Anna turned from Hans, beginning to walk away, but just before she was out of reach, she quickly whizzed around and punched him in the face, launching him over the side of the boat._

_Cheers were faintly heard in the background…_

End of flashback…

Kristoff gulped, "Uh-no!" he squeaked out, noticing her expression didn't change, "Uhh- I, I mean- huh, look at the time-"

A head popped out from behind him, two sticks holding it up, "You hesitated," Olaf accused, looking at him with suspicion.

Kristoff turned to the socially impaired snowman, "Since when did you get here?" he asked bewilderedly.

Olaf shrugged, "Just now actually," he turned to Anna, "Hi, Anna,"

Anna didn't look at Olaf, but acknowledged his presence, "Hey, Olaf."

Kristoff, backed away, "Um, you can have your spot back…" he whispered, just lout enough for Anna to hear.

XXX

Elsa strode into the kingdom once more, looking at the shops and markets on her way, enjoying the rest of the daylight. It was nearly dim enough in the sky for lights to be on. The streets sparkled with lanterns and windows as the Queen of Arendelle made her way to the castle.

_'Who was that guy?' _she wondered, unsure why it was bothering her so much, _'Was he just passing by?' _she asked herself.

_'No… he didn't have any bags or a horse, maybe he's staying in Arendelle for a while…' _her thoughts drifted to what he wore.

_'Gloves…' _she remembered, looking at her own hands, "Why were you wearing gloves?" she knew she asked this aloud, but no one was near enough to hear.

It was spring, not nearly cold enough to wear gloves, and on top of that they were leather black gloves… those would surly heat up his hands. Why would he wear them in warm weather like this?

_'I'll have to find out,' _she thought determinedly.

**And that's the end of this chapter. I'm sorta taking turns on updating stories, trying to find a balance. This chapter was fun to write though so I hoped you enjoyed it. **

**So I'm not usually one to make funny scenes in stories only because if it isn't done right, it sorta kills the mood. I tried this only because of curiosity and to see if I was any good at it, please do tell me if you found it un necessary. :)**

**I fixed the scene changes too! I had put them in and between every scene change there was a "-" but it never showed up. I just found this out after a review I got... Sorry 'bout that guys! Now there's an "XXX"**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-LovelySheree**


	3. Chapter 3

**You'll be encountered in this chapter, with a dream. I've made dreams in the past and they can be confusing so the dream is in **_"italics". _**The rest is normal. Though, I believe it's pretty noticeable and easy to follow, but if not, don't be scared to tell me why! I don't want to look stupid, do I now?**

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm not one to answer reviews, so I'll just say thanks to you all! :)**

* * *

**_Previously…_**

'Who was that guy?'_ she wondered, unsure why it was bothering her so much, _'Was he just passing by?' _she asked herself._

'No… he didn't have any bags or a horse, maybe he's staying in Arendelle for a while…'_ her thoughts drifted to what he wore._

'Gloves…' _she remembered, looking at her own hands, "Why were you wearing gloves?" she knew she asked this aloud, but no one was near enough to hear._

_It was spring, not nearly cold enough to wear gloves, and on top of that they were leather black gloves… those would surly heat up his hands. Why would he wear them in warm weather like this?_

'I'll have to find out,'_ she thought determinedly. _

**Chapter 3: Dreams**

Dreams were strange. Some filled with joy, others with fright, some only left one confused. Though, while dreams may be inspiring to frightening, they are always awaited every night, may they bring rest or anxiety…

Elsa stirred in her sleep. It wasn't normal for the queen to have dreams. She remembered having dreams about her sister and parents together once more when she was young, but they passed with every moon. Never had she experience them since, locking up her emotions inside did more than just make her look strong.

She never had dreams.

But then here one came to push her awake at too early of an hour.

Her eyes were closed tight, frightened by the powerful foe she faced.

_Fire… a light and heat that devoured Arendelle's streets. The lanterns crashed to the ground as the streetlights bent under the pressure of the flames. Her heart beat fast, not finding anyway to help. Sure, she had ice powers, but she was completely defenseless. With every ice and snow she shot, the fire grew stronger and melted her ice, evaporating it._

_She was completely and utterly defenseless._

_The faint screams of the villagers could be heard, the loud thumping of upcoming feet burned into her ears. Her hands were stuck at her side as her feet were glued to the ground, but her eyes ventured helplessly… and that's when she saw it._

_That's when she saw _him.

_He was standing there, his hands bursting into flames, causing the fire to grow, he turned to her, his eyes full of regret and sorrow. She saw him say something, something she couldn't quite understand. All she heard was the lonely word of "ice" and the heating word of "fire"._

She woke up, searching for something, _anything _that could give her a clue of what woke her up. Her eyes frantically searched her room, until her hands trembled to her chest, noticing her fast beating heart. _'A dream…' _she thought, more scared of the _thought _of a dream than the dream itself.

Running through her endless thoughts, trying to chase the frighten worries in her head, she needed to remember the dream…

As it all came flashing back to her, the fire, the screams, the burning streets that was her home.

_'No…' _she thought, looking at the clock, not caring of the time, but only to distract her from her distraught thoughts. _'No…' _she thought again, tumbling out of her bed, finding it was getting frosty. _'No, no, no!' _she screamed, losing her cool fast.

She ran to her balcony, opening up the doors, and took a deep breath. Frost crept from her mouth into the air, giving an icy breath and a fogged trail that kept away into the air, joining with cool breeze.

_'Calm down,' _she told herself, taking another deep breath, _'It was only a dream,' _she finished, her eyes staying closed as her heart found its normal beat once again.

XXX

Flick awoke, it was still early for the light that shone through the window was white and fresh, as it ready to face the day.

He stood from her bed and lazily put on his shirt, not caring of what he looked like at the moment. His pants hung loosely from the doorknob due to him not finding a hanger, or even a dresser for that matter.

_'Maybe I should tell Doug to add some dressers and more luxuries in here,' _he thought, opening the door, shoving on his jacket before closing the entrance to his room and making it down to the bar. He needed to go for a walk anyway.

When he had made his way downstairs, he found maybe two men sitting at the bar, all tired and weary from the previous night. Taking a seat at the corner, he found Doug walking towards him, a grin on his face.

"G'mornin', Flick," his eyes were squinted, as if peering at something.

Flick looked at him with an odd gaze, then followed his eyes. They were starring strangely at his gloves… _'What?' _Flick wondered, not understanding what was strange. _'Can't a man wear gloves?' _he asked defensively, though no one heard his thoughts.

"Ah, why are ya' wearn' gloves, boy? Ain't it warm enough here in the spring?" the barman asked, going back to cleaning the cups.

Flick shoved his hands under the table, "I'm just not found of may hands, is all."

"Well, if that's all," he glanced at him for a brief moment, but then sighed, "So what is it ya' want?"

"Actually, just here to suggest something, I'm going off for a walk."

"Well then, what is it that you want to suggest?" Doug placed down the cup, walking over to the fire bender.

Flick stood up, "Well, I suggest putting some dressers and other useful things in the rooms, I found myself hanging my clothes on the doorknob."

He sighed, "I would, but people bring their own luggage so I never have found a reason to add…" but when he opened his eyes, Flick was already out the door. "Well," he began, sighing, "Some people just don't have manners," he grumbled, ferociously cleaning the cup.

XXX

Anna had watched her sister eat her breakfast, well, stare at it. Normally they talked about something, usually just random day-to-day things that Anna found herself in, but today, the Queen was completely quiet.

Growing nervous, Anna decided to speak up. "Elsa?" she asked, but there wasn't a response from the blond queen. "Elsa," she tried again, a more demanding tone reaching her ears.

That caused her to look up. "What is it, Anna?" she asked, her eyes tired from thought.

Anna raised her brow, "That's the thing, there's _nothing. _What's the matter, Elsa?" her hands flew through the air to exaggerate her distraught.

Elsa sighed, looking dimly at her plate, untouched and cold. "Nothing's wrong, I'm just tired is all…"

Anna scoffed, "I'm not buying that one,"

"Really, Anna. _Nothing's _bothering me," she protested. _'Yeah… _nothing's _bothering me… however… _someone _is bothering me,' _she thought, still gazing at her plate.

Anna's brows furrowed, "Come on, Elsa. You can't hide things from me," Anna threatened, looking intently at her sister.

Elsa peered up, then down once more. "Fine," she said, still avoiding her sister's eyes, "I just had a weird dream is all," she confessed.

Anna's eyes softened, "That's all?" she asked.

"Yep, all there is to it," she lied again.

"Elsa…"

"What is it _now_, Anna?"

"Well, it's just… I feel like you aren't telling me everything…" she said, a hurtful look in her eyes.

Elsa looked at her sister defensively, "I promise Anna, it's nothing to worry about." With that, the snow stood up, leaving her still untouched plate, and went for the castle doors.

"Elsa-" but Anna was too late, the Queen had already gone. "I hope she's okay…" Anna whispered, watching the door close.

XXX

Flick strode throughout the roads, looking pleasantly at the markets and shops that made themselves known on the streets of Arendelle. He had grown fauns of this place in the night that he'd stayed here. It was a quiet, peaceful, and beautiful city.

And then there was the Queen.

Someone who shared his fate of bearing a dangerous power.

Ice and fire… he did expect to find another.

As he bounded happily along the roads, he couldn't help but say hello to ever passing stranger. For some odd reason, he was in a delightful mood. And random happy moods were most welcome to the lone traveler. He closed his eyes to bask in the morning light.

Suddenly, his shoulder bumped someone and as he opened his eyes, they saw a small figure, a woman, staggering back, trying to gain her balance.

Reflexes took over and he reached to the falling figure to pull her upright once more, her hands reaching out for something to grab. However, she didn't expect to grab the hand of the man who almost knocked her over.

Her eyes widened, in all their icy blue glory, and quickly grabbed her hand away from him. His eyes grew as well as he took a step back, mumbling an apology.

XXX

Elsa didn't expect to run into anyone on her morning walk, in fact she didn't even really feel like talking. For once in a _long _time she wanted to lock herself within her room once more.

But she knew that wasn't an option.

As she brushed past strangers, bidding them a "hello" she found herself stumbling backwards from bumping into a man's sturdy shoulder.

She reached to grab something, not wanting to fall onto her backside, but found a gloved hand pulling her up and balancing her on her feet.

But as soon as she saw the face of the culprit, she grabbed her hand away, starring at the man in shock.

"I-I'm sorry, I guess that was a- a little clumsy," he shoved a hand behind his head, scratching it.

It was _him._

She stepped backwards once again, the memories of her dream haunting her thoughts and taking over her body as she trembled. Yet, she couldn't keep her eyes off him.

His eyes grew worried as he looked at her apologetically once more, reaching out his hand to explain. "Look, I really am sorry," he tried to convince her he meant no harm, but a fierce slap of the risk made him think not to talk.

"Get away from me!" she yelled.

The worry from his eyes vanished and confusion took over, he took a step backwards, already noticing the glares and stares the citizens were throwing at him.

"Ah, I-I didn't mean to-! I'm sorry, I- I mean-" he couldn't gather his thoughts. Why on earth would she yell at him, she seemed alright with his presence the previous night. Well, after he convinced her he wasn't stalking her.

"I- I said, get away!" she yelled again, though this time, panic and fear was heard instead of anger.

She was scared of him.

_'Of corse she is…' _he thought bitterly, turning around, trying to run away from her, but something stopped him.

Two guards stood in his way, their eyes fierce and ready to defend their beloved Queen.

Elsa just stood up, her body still trembling as frost made it's way to her finger-tips. She didn't care though, instead she turned around, running back to the castle gates.

The guards grabbed his risks, shoving cuff on his hand, "You're under arrest," Flick heard them say, "For harming the Queen,"

* * *

**And the drama begins! :O, Now you're probably seeing the difference and plot twists. As I said, this would be taking a different rout from "Singed". I hope you enjoyed the chapter, feel free to share your thoughts! :)**

**-LovelySheree**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I'm sad to say that I'm not receiving many reviews for this story… it may be the summery… I don't know. I think it has potential, but something's missing. Anyway, I bring this up because if any of you have a pointer/idea on what to do, how to help, or where to go let me know! I'm always open to it! :D New ideas are good ideas!**

**I apologize for not updating on many of my stories, I've been reading more than I have writing…**

**Enjoy~ **

* * *

**_Previously…_**

_Two guards stood in his way, their eyes fierce and ready to defend their beloved Queen._

_Elsa just stood up, her body still trembling as frost made it's way to her finger-tips. She didn't care though, instead she turned around, running back to the castle gates._

_The guards grabbed his risks, shoving cuff on his hand, "You're under arrest," Flick heard them say, "For harming the Queen,"_

**Chapter 4: A Lonely Cell**

The body was harshly tossed into the cell, a loud bang and a click followed.

Flick launched himself at the cell door, "I _swear! _I meant no harm! I was simply helping her up when she'd fallen-"

"No help to _you, _street-rat! The Queen was knocked over from your own doing, am I wrong?" he asked, temping the fire-bender to argue back.

Defeated, Flick slumped to the ground, "I mean no disrespect, in fact I _respect _how you honor your Queen, but _believe _me kind sir, I meant no harm!" His eyes seemed to glow in the dimly lit cell, the iron rusted door's squeaks told him that there would be no answer from the jail guard.

Honestly, he didn't hate the guard for it, he was only doing his job, but it was _infuriating _how they didn't let him speak a word. Not a _peep! _How on earth one got a lawyer in this kingdom was beyond him.

"Injustice govorment," he mumbled to himself, knowing the guard had shut him off. "Idiotic world…" his voice faded as his hopes dwindled, wondering how he'd get out of this prison cell. There was _always _a way, may it be good or bad, but running as he always did was begging to get bothersome and lonely. Perhaps staying to see what would happen before blasting the place may be best…

XXX

Elsa paced in her room, knowing it was only a matter of time that her sister noticed her absence, saw the frost from under her door, and knock to come in. Rarely had her nerves reached such a level, it was hard for her to get so scared now. Her fears of harming her sister fazed away and was soon replaced by love, not that it wasn't ever there. But why did the man scare her so much, she only knew his name…

Flick.

The dream.

Fire…

It wasn't nonsense that she'd run away, but she had this horrid feeling of guilt eat away at her because of her actions to the guy. Obviously to anyone who saw or heard the situation accused the man of hurting her.

Oh! How could she be so _foolish!? _She probably had the man sitting in death's line, awaiting his turn for an unwelcome pass!

What a fool… what a fool she was.

_'Can't you just calm down!?' _she told herself, frantically moving her arms, as if to persuade herself further. _'Get it together!' _she continued mindless rants, the frost growing further and further to her door.

_Knock knock_

"Who is it?" Elsa asked wearily, not wanting to speak with anyone but her sister at the moment.

"Anna," the voice replied.

Elsa let loose a breath she didn't know she held, "Anna… you can come in…" she sighed, watching the door gently open.

It seemed childish, the way Anna would open a door. It was the same every time. First, she'd knock, then it was followed by a silence, and after getting permission to enter, she'd poke her head inside, her eyes scanning the room she wished to enter.

When Elsa saw her sister's red hair fall behind her head from the doorway, she, frustrated, sat on her bed, knowing Anna would follow her.

"Elsa," Anna began, looking kindly at her sister, "What's wrong?"

Taking in a deep breath, the Ice Queen looked up, "This man- he, well, he sorta got arrested today because of me," she started, noting her sister's confused look, she continued, "I mean, I did nothing wrong- well I kind of did- but he was arrested for harming me because I overreacted."

Anna stared, only grasping a few words at a time, "He was arrested because you were scared?" she asked, wondering if her sister was alright.

She nodded, "I mean, I had a right to be scared- Honestly I did- but it wasn't his fault," she looked at her hands, "At least not yet…" she whispered, remembering the dream, remembering the screams, remembering the fire.

Ana seemed to not pick up the last part, "What was that?" she asked.

"Nothing…"

"Well, how about you tell the guards to let him go?" Anna tried, honestly not sure what the problem was.

Elsa turned her head, "I can't… he may be dangerous."

"Elsa," Anna practically dead-panned, "You just said he was innocent."

Elsa whipped her head back, "No I didn't!" she defending, not remember saying such a thing.

Anna sighed, "Well, you made it seem like it then. How about this," Elsa turned to look at her sister go on, "How about you go down, see what the problem is, and then go from there?" she tried, standing up. "I think you may be over exaggerating about this, Els."

Sighing, Elsa agreed, "Maybe," she whispered, watching her sister walk out of the door. Her sister was right, she needed to figure out who that guy was… and why he seemed to ruffle her feathers so.

XXX

Flick seemed to fall closer and closer to the ground with every breath he took. He may have decided to wait to see what his fate may be, but it didn't mean that the wait was going to be easy. As his eyes drooped, temptation of sleep tried to claim his body, though he wouldn't give in. He knew he needed to stay awake, anything could happen in these cells, and heaven forbid he would be sleeping when the time came.

He snapped his fingers as fire erupted from his thumb, staring bleakly at it, knowing his hopes of knowing another with powers was slowly dimming just as the flame the flickered.

His head jerked up when he heard a soft voice ask for the guards to move, and shuffling, as if they had kneeled.

_'The Queen,' _he thought, quickly looking himself over. He'd at least hope to have _some _dignity in this cell.

The door creaked open, signaling the Queen's entrance.

He didn't lower his gaze, he didn't falter a bow, he didn't kneel or babble. He looked at her, a gleam or curiosity in his eyes, and smiled. "My Queen," he greeted.

Elsa looked at him, her hands shaking secretly behind her back, "You said your name was Flick?" she asked, but then remembered, "Or, that's what you're called."

He nodded, "Yep, sounds about right,"

She again, looked him over, a new flood of guilt filing her head, "I apologize for my reaction earlier…" she began, lowering her head.

"-It's okay, I get that a lot," he tried to reassure her.

She shook her head, "No, I should have had more respect, you don't belong in this cage either," she began, walking closer, though her hands still felt cold.

Standing up, Flick held out his hands in protest, "Ah, well you may want to swallow those words," he said, looking at his hands, stilled gloved.

Elsa let her hands fall to her side, "Excuse me?" she raised her eyebrow, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"You see, I _was _in fact following you in the forest the other day- for good reason!" he added, not wanting her to get the wrong idea, "You see, you've got ice powers, am I right?"

She nodded, her eyes not leaving his rusted hazel gaze.

"Well, as you have the power of ice… I've got my own burden as well."

She flinched. She hadn't thought of the power as a burden in a while… ever since the freeze. She moved closed, "What do you mean?"

Flick held out his hand, slowly opening his fingers, "This…"

In a second, his hand erupted into flames, the light was bright enough to light the room, giving off a warm glow.

Elsa looked, her eyes widening in shock and conclusion. "So it was true…" she whispered softly, remembering her dream.

"What?"

"-Nothing." Her eyes moved to his again, "Were you cursed or-"

"I was born with it, as were you I assume?" he asked, looking at her ice-blue eyes. They seemed to fit her quite well.

She nodded, still not used to the un-respectful- though she didn't consider it as such- behavior.

He nodded as well, looking at the bars, "Can I perhaps get a 'Get out of jail free' card? Maybe even pass Go and collect 200 dollars?" he asked, giving a cheeky grin.

She laughed, and decided to play with him, "And what would "Passing go" and "Collecting 200 dollars" be?" she asked, wondering what else he may want.

"Well, I'd say we meet up again, I'm quite curious about how this all works and hey, we may just find something out."

She nodded, knowing the "something" he spoke of was their "powers". "I'd like that," she smiled, her hands still at her side, warmer than before. "I'd much like that,"

He nodded, "Okay! Then how about I get out of here first and I'll meet you at Doug's Inn tomorrow?" he asked, but then noticed her confused look. "Er- I mean…"

"How about you just stay here so it'll be easier to get to you?" she asked, surprising herself at her own offer.

He sighed, "I've got to stay in this cage?" he asked, reluctantly agreeing.

She shook her head, "No, no, no, I mean you'd be staying inside the castle's rooms of corse," she corrected, giving a knock to the iron door behind her.

He tried to speak, but found himself at a lose for words, stumbling in his head. "Thank you," he finally said, watching the Ice Master disappear behind the door. He could hear the faint voices of the Queen, telling the guards to give the man a room in the castle.

He smiled, remembering… _'I'd much like that…' _her words were still fresh in his mind.

The guards entered the room, unlocking the gates and leading the man, not as forceful as before, to his room.

XXX

Elsa veered though the halls. She needed to tell Anna about this. She needed to tell her sister that there was another person. She smiled just _thinking _about it. For the first time in forever… she wasn't alone. Well, she wasn't an… outsider- so to speak.

Her heart suddenly stopped, her feet screeching to a halt.

Should she tell Anna? The red-head could blabber away at times and forget to keep her mouth shut. Maybe it wasn't such a smart idea. Maybe she should keep these "meetings" with Flick a secret for now. Who knows… it could all just blow over.

Though Elsa had not a clue that the winds were only just picking up…

* * *

**And another chapter down. I can't tell really if this one's terribly short compared to the others. If it is, my apologies, if not, cool! :) Anywho, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! I'll be updating soon enough.**

**-LovelySheree**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews and suggestions, I'll be sure to use them :)**

**I'm starting to really form the plan, but I've got a question. What would you guys feel about me adding other OCs (Not until I develop Flick, so later on) and they would have Air and Earth powers? Or maybe just air or something. Idk, I've not seen a fan fiction like that yet so I'm willing to try, feel free to tell me what you think! :)**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

** Chapter 5: Shall the meetings begin?**

**_Previously…_**

_Should she tell Anna? The red-head could blabber away at times and forget to keep her mouth shut. Maybe it wasn't such a smart idea. Maybe she should keep these "meetings" with Flick a secret for now. Who knows… it could all just blow over._

_Though Elsa had not a clue that the winds were only just picking up…_

**Chapter 5: Just A Get-Together**

Flick awoke, finding himself quite comfortable in the bed he lay in. Opening his eyes, he noticed that there was indeed a dresser, his clothes were not hung lazily on the doorknob, and the bed was quite large.

_'That's right,' _he remembered, _'I'm in the castle.'_

His spirit seemed to jump with excitement. He was finally going to get to meet with someone else, someone who had powers! Jittering out of bed, he looked himself over.

_'I don't remember being this… dingy.' _he thought ruefully. _'Maybe I should change up… go get a new look.'_

The feeling of a fresh day seemed to swing to his steps, causing him to happily make his way down the hall.

XXX

Anna walked through the halls, remembering her sister's frantic attitude the previous night. _'Maybe I should check up on her,' _she thought, turning sharply to the left and veering to her sister's room. Knocking five times, she opened it, a creaking noise following suit. "Elsa?" she whispered, hearing a shuffling from inside she decided it was safe to enter. "Elsa?" she called again, noticing her sister was still in bed.

It was normal for her sister to sleep-in, but lately she'd been waking up and it'd been bothering Anna. It was nice to see that she was starting to sleep in again. Anna was one to sleep in as well, not as a kid of corse, but growing up is tiring, or that's how she put it. She slept in as much as she could these days. After all the kingdom was quite peaceful now that Elsa had conquered her powers.

Elsa stretched and sat up, "Anna?" she asked, peering at her as if she wasn't seeing anything right.

Anna nodded, ignoring her sister's, still waking, brain. "Yeah, hey so… how did things go last night? Did you talk to the-"

"Anna not now," Elsa fell back into bed, her hands reached for the covers and pulled them up to her cheek, "I'm still tired."

Anna huffed, "Well I've been worried about you, you know? You haven't been yourself lately- but I guess you're okay."

Elsa nodded sleepily from her bed, "Yep, perfectly fine," she yawned.

Defeated, Anna sighed, "Okay… but you promise you aren't hiding anything?" Anna's voice almost sounded desperate, did she really think that she didn't care?

Elsa turned over to turn her face from Anna, "Of corse I'm not, Anna… why would I hide something from you?" she asked, her eyes now open and worried. _'Well… technically I'm not _hiding _anything from her,' _she tried and convinced herself, _'I mean, she didn't _ask _or anything- well besides asking if I was hiding anything- which I'm _not!' Elsa's mind was swirling as she heard her sister apologize for worrying over nothing.

Elsa's eyes widened, the meetings with Flick needed to be kept secret, but as far as him _staying _at the castle… that part Anna needed to know.

"Anna-wait!" Elsa sat up, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ears.

"What?"

"Well, I mean you know that guy I said was arrested?" she asked, bitting her lower lip with nervousness.

Anna raised her eyebrow, "Sure, why?"

"Ehm, well he's staying in the castle because he didn't have a place to stay and I thought-"

"Didn't you say he was a _criminal?" _Anna asked, she wasn't angry, or at least she didn't show it.

Elsa nodded, "Well yeah, but it was all just a misunderstanding- I promise!"

Anna still had her eyebrows lifted in amusement, "I didn't say I blamed you, did I?" she questioned, backing up to leave her sister's room.

"Well no…"

"So then, I guess we'll all have to get together! Oh! How about we go have dinner together?" Anna asked, clasping her hands together.

Elsa nodded, not really hearing what Anna had said, she was already talking about something as she made her way out of the room, leaving Elsa to plop back down on her bed again with a groan, placing her hands on her face as she did so. She knew _exactly _what her sister was doing… _'She's totally trying to set me up and she still hasn't even _met _the guy!' _Elsa let her hands fall from her face as her thoughts drifted to a certain fire wielder…

XXX

"Ahh!" Flick fell to the floor, rubbing his bum. _'I must have ran into a wall…' _he thought, wondering how a wall somehow got in front of him.

"Oh I'm sorry!" a man's voice was heard above him. "I didn't think anyone was walking this way," he continued, giving his hand.

Flick's eyes widened, he ran into a _human? _How was that _possible? _His doubts were but to rest when he realized the guy was big. He wasn't fat or buff or fit, he was just big. Simple and plain. "I thought I ran into a wall!" he said, letting out a chuckle.

The man recoiled his hand a bit, but figure he was just joking, "oh- heh, sorry about that. I don't think I've seen you here before."

"Yeah, I'm new here, the Queen invited me herself." It wasn't that Flick was boasting, shoot if this guy lived here what was there to boast about because he lived here too! But that wasn't the point, he simply was addressing that he wasn't sneaking around the castle.

The man raised his eyebrow, "No kidding? Elsa invited you, huh?" he asked, putting out his hand more firmly, "Well, I'm Kristoff- you might be…?"

Flick took the cue and grabbed Kristoff's hand, "Flick, just call me Flick."

Kristoff nodded, pulling him up, "So, can I ask why you are here? I mean, if you're in the castle and the Queen invited you, you must be an important guy."

The fire-weilder shrugged, "You know, I'm honestly not sure. I'm here to have some meetings is all, otherwise I'm a normal guy."

"Well then, consider yourself a normal-lucky-guy because it's not everyday that you can stay in a castle," Kristoff said with a chuckle.

"Then again, I'm assuming you've lived her for your whole life?" Flick asked, not flattered by royalty and things. How would this guy know about what it was like to not live with meals always cooked, not a problem with money, anything you wanted-

"Nah I grew up on the mountains, I've only been here maybe 2 and a half years is all. And the only reason I'd consider royalty is because of Anna," Kristoff smiled, remembering the red-head.

"No kidding? Yeah, I'm a travler… or at least I was… honestly I don't even know," Flick shrugged it off and nodded to the blond, "Well, it was nice meeting you, Kristoff."

"You too, Flick. I'd say I'd see you around, but this place is _huge," _Kristoff extended his arms to exaggerate how big it was as he walked off, leaving Flick in the halls.

"Well I better get to wherever the Queen is," he said to himself, trying to find the Ice Queen of Arendelle.

XXX

Elsa had finally convinced herself to wake up and get ready. After all, a Queen's business wasn't easy work. Knowing she would be meeting with Flick at some point, an uneasy turn began to make itself known in her stomach. She didn't have any reason to suspect him of anything, beside the fact of her dream- but that was impossible. Dreaming of the future is like… it's like- _'Well I guess I have control over ice… nothing could be impossible,' _she thought, finishing her hair and opening her bedroom door.

In the hall, there was a single guard. His head was held high and his noise pointed. He addressed the Queen's presence by bringing his hand to his forehead in a solute. "Queen," he greeted, standing like a statue.

"Good morning, Henry," Elsa smiled and walked down the hall, ignoring her taunting thoughts.

As she came to her office, her mind already ached from keeping all of her thoughts from coming out. How was she going to hide this from Anna? And if Anna found out she'd be sad that she didn't tell her… _'Oh what have I gotten myself into?' _her hand swept across her desk and frost trailed the papers that scattered the table. Un-frosting her paper-work, she sat down and grabbed her pen. Maybe distractions would help…

*Knock knock*

"Queen Elsa?"

"Yes?" Elsa asked, loving the lucky chance of a distraction.

"Someone is here to see you," he said though the door.

"Send them in," she replied, a smile on her face and her eyes closing.

The door opened and closed before Elsa opened her eyes again and when she did, she wasn't sure why she was too happy about a visitor.

"Hey, so what about those meetings?" Flick asked, fiddling with his shirt.

Elsa cursed her luck, "I guess now…"

* * *

**:P**

**Haha! I'm not giving you anything until the next update.**

**So until the next update!**

**-LovelySheree**


End file.
